


Fireflies

by lonelyapparition



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyapparition/pseuds/lonelyapparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-what is that?” Frank’s little voice trembled. </p><p>“That’s a firefly!” Gerard giggled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just a little bit of fluff. If you have read any of my old stuff, then this might be familiar. It was actually the first thing I ever wrote, but the first version was shit so I made some very extreme changes. Hopefully it's not too fluffy or cheesy, I was just in that kind of mood. Okay I'll stop rambling now, thanks for checking this out ^-^

The humid air of a warm summer evening and the sounds of crickets and frogs singing melodic tunes filled the atmosphere. The sky was quickly darkening, the soft golden hue rapidly being consumed by the blackness of night. Stars were beginning to peak out, their light contrasting beautifully against the darkening colors. The full, bright moon sat in the middle, balancing out the canvas of dusk.

Below this canvas, lay two teenagers. Hand-in-hand, they silently gaze at each other and the perfectly sculpted view above them. Hazel eyes on hazel eyes, the two love-struck teens smile lazily at the other. The damp, itchy grass and little pesky bugs are ignored as their lips meet for the hundredth time, yet still feeling like the first. They pull apart with slight blushes and grins, both feeling stupid for the butterflies still dancing in their stomachs after all this time. 

A light tickle on the youngest of the two’s nose made his eyebrows furrow in irritation. As he reaches up to brush away the little insect causing the annoyance, his boyfriend’s fingers lightly wrapping around his wrist stops him. He watches in confusion as the raven haired boy gathers the little bug in his hand, it crawling into his palm as he holds it out in front of his face. The smaller still doesn’t understand this action, not until the insect suddenly lights up. His eyes light up just like the bug in realization. He smiles softly, squeezing the hand still linked to his as one certain memory floods his mind.

__

_The mid-July sun was just beginning to set over the horizon as the two young friends swing back and forth on the swing-set in the eldest boy’s backyard. Their innocent giggles and squeaks of the swings joined the sounds of upcoming night. Neither of them had a care in the world as they enjoyed the presence of their best friend._

_“Gerard, Frank!” The raven haired boy’s mother yelled from the kitchen window. “You boys need to come inside before it gets too dark!”_

_The two children groaned in unison, stopping their swings with their feet. As they both sulked through the backyard, Gerard had an awesome idea._

_“Hey, ma!” the nine year old yelled to his mother. After he got a ‘what’ in response, he continued. “Can me and Frankie camp out here tonight?” he asked excitedly._

_His mother seemed to think about it, her face scrunching up in a way Gerard thought was hilarious. He didn’t point it out though, he needed her to say yes or he was going to die._

_“I don’t know-” she started, but was automatically interrupted by her son._

_“Please, please, pleeaassee.” Gerard begged. “I swear we’ll be good. And it’s not like we can go anywhere.” He pointed to the tall fence bordering the yard. When his mother sighed, he knew he had won._

_“Fine, fine.” She smiled fondly. “Come inside and get some blankets and flashlights.”_

_Gerard and Frank both cheered as they rushed inside the house. They gathered all the blankets their little arms could carry, with one flashlight each. Within minutes, they were back outside sitting on their blankets and holding the flashlights up to their faces, making funny faces and scary noises._

_When the two boys got tired of the flashlights, they turned them off and laid on their backs, looking up at the dark sky that was joined with thousands of glowing orbs._

_“Stars are so pretty.” Frank said in amazement. “I wish I could touch one.”_

_“Me too.” Gerard replied in the same, awed voice as Frank._

_They continued to look up in a daze for a few more minutes. Suddenly, a small light in the corner of Frank’s eye caught his attention. He quickly glanced to his side into the bushes, where he thought the light came from. When he saw nothing, he hesitantly turned his gaze back up to the sky. Then he saw it again, and this time he jumped up and ran over to the bushes. Seconds later, Gerard was right by his side._

_“Frankie? What’s wrong?” Gerard asked, concerned for his younger friend._

_“I saw something! It was right here!” Frank said, frustrated. He knew it had been right here. Then, he saw the light again, right on top of a leaf in the bushes. “There Gee! Look!” He pointed frantically._

_Gerard grinned and scooped something off the leaf, holding it up to Franks face. When it glowed in Gerard’s hand, Frank yelped and jumped behind Gerard, trying to hide from whatever it was._

_“W-what is that?” Frank’s little voice trembled._

_“That’s a firefly!” Gerard giggled. “Do you wanna hold it?” he turned around and held the bug up to Frank’s face again, only causing Frank to hide behind him again._

_“No, it’s scary!” Frank whined as he gripped the back of Gerard’s shirt in his hands._

_“No it’s not.” Gerard argued. As the little insect lit up once again, something popped into Gerard’s mind. “It’s not scary, Frankie. It’s like a star! See?” He turned around again, keeping his back to the bushes to prevent Frank from hiding again. As Frank seen it glow, the fear on his face cleared and was filled with the same awed expression as when he was looking at the sky._

_“Woah.” Frank whispered. “Lemme hold it!”_

_“Okay, okay. Here.” Gerard smiled as he grabbed Frank’s hand, shaking his own a little above it so the bug would fall into Frank’s open palm._

_Frank giggled as the creature crawled around his hand and fingers. It lit up one more time before taking off, disappearing into the darkness. The boys tried to follow it, but it was useless. Before they could be sad about it, more lights caught their attention. The two friends looked out into the yard, wide-eyed as they seen all the fireflies lighting up the night. Again, Gerard had another awesome idea._

_“I’ll be right back.” He said quickly before dashing into the house. He was in there for more than five minutes, and Frank was getting ready to go inside to look for him, when Gerard ran back outside with a jar in his hands._

_“What’s that for?” Frank asked, confused._

_“We’re gonna catch fireflies in here!” Gerard grinned._

_“But Gee, that’s mean.” Frank complained, but Gerard just shook his head._

_“We can let them out after we catch them, so it’s not mean.” Gerard said, and seemed to get through to Frank because he just smiled and took off running into the yard._

_About a half an hour later, the two boys were sat on their blankets once again, the jar full of glowing bugs between them. The two friends were taking turns naming each firefly, because Frank insisted that if they didn’t have names, then they would get lost when they were set free. Even though this made no sense to Gerard, he still went along with it._

_“I’m going to name this one…” Frank stopped to think, pointing to a bug crawling near the top of the jar. “Jim!”_

_“Okay, this one’s name is…” Gerard pointed to the smallest firefly in the jar. “Frankie.” Gerard beamed. Frank giggled and poked Gerard’s side._

_“I’m a firefly?” Frank laughed._

_“Yes.” Gerard said proudly. “You’re my firefly.”_

__

Gerard releases Frank’s hand, only to grab it again and gently open it. He tips his hand sideways, letting the bug tumble into the younger’s palm. Frank’s nose scrunches up as the firefly tickles his fingers. The little bug lights up once, twice, and then takes off. Gerard slowly links his fingers with Frank’s again as they watch the little bug fly off into the sea of glowing insects and shining stars.


End file.
